Gumball's new feelings 2: She's back
by fantom fiction
Summary: After Carrie left, Gumball has been dreading his life. What happens when a certain girl comes back home from Paris after 3 years? READ TO FIND OUT! This is the sequel of Gumball's new feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, for those who hated the ending to the prequel Gumball's new feelings, here you go, this is gonna be the sequel, this will be a story following Gumball and his dread, so, uh, yeah, read. BTW, i was again listening to Metallica.  
**

It was a pleasant day in Elmore, the town was bustling with adults enjoying their time from their kids while they were in school, at Elmore high, the students were sitting, bored out of their minds waiting for the teacher to come in and start the class. After a few minutes the teacher came in and went to his desk.

"Hello class, welcome to another day of prison, I mean school." The teacher said receiving a few giggles. "I'll take role and we'll get started. Alan, Juke, Tina, Jamie, Carmen, Wasami." He listed, each student saying 'here' according to the name being called. "Gumball." The teacher said earning a grunt. Gumball Watterson, once a happy child, that was three years ago, that's when, 'she' left him to go to Paris, he had been upset ever since and hasn't spoken one word since the night of the talent show. Everyone knew how hard it was for him, Gumball and Carrie were perfect together, that was the name of the girl, he loved her so much and she took that love with her and left him with anguish. No one ever spoke her name in front of Gumball. "Well, let's move on to the lesson. Today we will learn about the crusades." The teacher said.

_9:48 AM_

"Okay class, time to pack up, and I want that essay of Joan of Arc by Monday next week. Have a good day." The teacher said excusing the class. Gumball took his time packing up, he was always the last one out of class. He walked slowly to his next period, Language arts. He made his way into the class and took his seat in the back.

"Hello class." The teacher said. "We are starting a poetry unit, your assignment is to write me a poem about your feelings. Begin." The teacher said. The class started. Gumball looked around in his back pack and took out a pencil and paper to begin his poem.

(This poem is called, "Lessons learned" well, the short version, I found it roaming the internet)

_Sometimes in life you get burned._  
_Scarred and bruised,_  
_life's brutal lessons are too often learned._  
_Leaving you confused_  
_How can someone do something so selfish_  
_then go on acting as if you didn't notice?_  
_Living each day as a lie_  
_when confronted they have an excuse_  
_an alibi as to why_  
_they wanted to teach you this brutal lesson_  
_leaving you in a field of wonders, guessing_  
_what in the hell just happened_  
_was I a part of this mess_  
_I mean if I was, _  
_why did I put myself through all this stress?_  
_Are they right? Was I the one to blame_  
_or is it their way of masking their own shame_  
_for my pain?_

Gumball finished the poem and walked to the front to turn it in, he was the first one done, so he put his head down on his desk while the teacher read his poem. She finished reading it in a few minutes, it wasn't long, but it was meaningful, she almost cried, she put it in her desk, unlike the other poems which she read and set to the side. When the bell rang, she called Gumball to her desk and got out the poem.

"Mr. Watterson, you have a gift, you are a gifted writer, that poem was beautiful, it was filled with feeling, good job." The teacher said, Gumball nodded and was excused to go to his next class, Math.

"Hello class, today, we are learning about calculus, here is the problem." He turned around and wrote, 'f(x) = ax^3+bx^2+cx+d' on the board. "Try solving this problem, it's no trouble if you can't, it's really difficult." Everyone wrote down the problem with Bobert being the first done. By the end of class, only Bobert had turned it in with the right answer. "Bobert's answer was correct." He turned and wrote, 'a = 3/4, c = - 9/4' and excused the class for the next class, gym.

"Okay class, we're starting a new unit today, dodge ball." The gym teacher said, everyone cheered, except for Gumball. Everyone picked their sides and started the game, Gumball was sitting criss cross on the floor with his head in his hands. After a few minutes, only he was left, he looked around and stood up prepared for anything, there were four people on the other team, Tobias, Tina, Bobert, and Jamie. The problem was, he and three of those people were enemies, Bobert was just switched to competitive mode.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Tobias said. He ran up and threw the ball, it went a few inches from Gumball's arm, gumball didn't flinch, the ball bounced off the wall and came back and hit Tobias, making everyone laugh. He went to the bench and sat down. Tina threw the ball in the air and whipped it with her tail, Gumball moved his head an inch to the left and the ball zoomed by him, Jamie threw the ball and Gumball just ducked nonchalantly and picked up a ball that was closest to him since that was the last ball the other team had. Gumball rubbed in against his sweater really fast and threw it, the ball was feet away from any of the people at the end, they laughed, but not Bobert since he couldn't. The ball bounced off the wall and due to the electricity in it, it went straight for Bobert. It hit him and he short circuited and the ball came back to Gumball, Gumball then picked up two of the dodge balls and he threw on in the air and while the other side was distracted, he threw it at them and it bounced between Jamie and Tina, getting them both out, and Gumball walked out of the gym and went to his next class, science. He went in, he hated science, this is the class he had with Carrie three years ago, not this particular class, but science.

"Okay class, we are just going to hold the animals today." The teacher said. Gumball sat at his desk with his head down while the kids were going around and holding the animals the teacher had around the class. Gumball dreaded this class. He just went through it with his head down. Then when the bell rang, he went to his elective class, the last class of the day, his elective was Art. He went in the class and sat at his chair in the back and put an easel in front of it, it was the routine. The teacher walked in.

"Class, today we will be drawing a drawing of our emotions. Pick up your pencils and begin." The teacher said. Gumball grabbed his pencil and started out with a sketch, he then took his fine tip marker and went over the lines of his sketch and made more detail, he then took out his charcoal pencil and added shadows to it, like the sun was at an angle. He put the name of the drawing at the top, and signed his name at the bottom. He walked up and put it on the teacher's desk the teacher looked at it, first at the title, it was entitled, 'I see your ghost'. It was a picture of Gumball, highly detailed, and his shadow was cast on a wall, his shadow was different from his, it took on a ghostly, kind of haunting shape. He studied the detail put in it, this was no surprise, Gumball was his best student. He placed it aside and looked at the other paintings. Finally, the bell rang to leave.

_4:50 PM_

**Hey guys, hope you liked it, please review and thank you for reading, by the way, I realize I skipped lunch, that was a deleted scene. Here it is.**

The bell rang and Gumball walked out of his math class to lunch, today they were having Chocolate mint cake as a holiday, the school always does 'Special side Tuesday' and every time, the side was different. Gumball was at a table alone eating his lunch. Tobias walked up to him.

"Hey loser, thanks for giving me your cake." Tobias said taking his cake and laughing. Gumball stood up and pushed Tobias' hand into his face and walked away, leaving Tobias with a face full of cake.

**I didn't put it in cause it's so short, but there you go, byeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, fantom here, this chapter will be Carrie's P.O.V, I don't know just how long this chapter will be, so I guess we'll have to find out.**

It was Paris, a pleasant scene where everyone was either in the park or walking around enjoying scenery. At a cafe', a ghost family were ordering what they would have. One of them was a girl that was about sixteen years old. She had her hair covering one of her eyes, she was wearing a black and white shirt and faded jeans.

"Do you see anything you like on the menu Carrie?" One of the adults said.

"Well, the steak frites (steak and fries) looks good, maybe I'll have that." Carrie said. Though Carrie was calm on the outside, she was excited on the inside. Her and her parents were going back to Elmore, the town she grew up in. She left many of her friends to go to Paris, and she only remembered a few of them. But there was one the stood out, a blue cat with a bunch of energy, Gumball Watterson was his name. She couldn't wait to see him, to apologize for what she did to him, to get back together with him.

"Bonjour, que voulez-vous commander(Hello, what would you like to order)?" The waiter asked.

"Je voudrais que le steak-frites(I would like the steak and fries)." Carrie said to the waiter.

"C'est une excellente madame de choix(That is an excellent choice madam)." The waiter said writing down the order. He walked away and prepared their food.

"So Carrie honey, what are you going to do when we get back to America?" Carrie's mom asked.

"Well, I'll get acquainted with my old friends, and then not much after that." Carrie said.

"What about that, what was his name, Skunkball Wattermelon boy?" Her dad asked.

"His name was Gumball Watterson dad, but I don't think he would be too happy to see me." Carrie said.

"Trust me honey, he would be more than happy to have you back." Carrie's mom said.

"Do you think so?" Carrie asked.

"I know so Carinthres." Her mom said. Carrie hated when her mom used her full name. She had gone by Carrie for so long it was unnatural to her to be called Carinthres again.

"Thanks mom." Carrie said, the waiter then brought her food to them and they ate until they were full and went home.

_8:50 PM_

Carrie was at home in her room watching tv, all of the channels were french, but she could understand them. Right now she was watching the french version of Tom and Jerry. She looked at the clock, it was now 9:00 PM, it was early, but she was tired, she laid back and fell asleep.

_6:30 AM Sunday_

It was two days after, Carrie was at the airport preparing to board the plane that would take her to Elmore. Her flight name was called and she and her parents got on the plane and went to their seats. Carrie looked out of the window as they flew, and about two hours in, she fell asleep.

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while and that it's so short, and sorry if this isn't the best thing I've written, but someone suggested I put Carrie in the story in this chapter, and I find it a lot easier to write about Gumball. So uh, there you go, see ya when I see ya. Byeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, back for more huh? Well, here's the next chapter, btw, if after the chapter you have an idea, yada yada, PM it to me and I'll see what I can do, so enough talk, let's read.**

Gumball woke up, it was Monday, time for school. He got up and put on a black shirt and his black hoody and jeans. He walked into the bathroom and slowly brushed his fur. He then walked out of the bathroom with his hood up and walked out of his house, skipping breakfast. He rarely ate, only when he felt he needed the energy. He was walking down the street and the bus passed by, his brother looking out at him from the window. Gumball trekked on to his school, reaching the grounds only when the bell rang. He walked to his first class and sat in his seat and laid his head down.

"Okay class, we don't need to do roll I guess because like always, everyone is here. So, I have good news, today we have a new student, please come and introduce yourself please." The teacher said. The new student entered the room and looked around. She had slightly long hair, part of her bangs were covering her left eye. She had a red T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi, I'm Carrie." Carrie said, most of the class gasped and for the first time of class, Gumball looked up with wide eyes. She looked as beautiful as ever, the girl who broke his heart, back from Paris. He couldn't help but stare, then he shook his head and laid his head down to avoid her recognizing him.

"Carrie, you may sit next to, Bobert in the back. Gumball felt his stomach lurch, the desk the teacher was implying was right in between him and Bobert, so that meant... His thoughts were cut short by someone sitting down. The teacher continued with class and Carrie looked over at Gumball not knowing who it was.

"Hi, I'm Carrie." Carrie said holding her hand out to Gumball. He just nodded to show he was listening. "What's your name?" Carrie asked. Gumball just sat still. "Okay then." Carrie said looking away. 'Who is this guy?' She wondered. She focused on class. The teacher was saying something about a crusades paper. That must've been what the class was working on. The class then switched to the new unit, the Italian Renaissance. The bell rang in the middle of talking about Dante Alighieri.

"Well class, looks like you were saved by the bell once more. Go to your next class." The teacher said. Gumball got his back pack and walked away with his hood up and his head down. He walked to language arts, they were still in poetry.

"Class, we have a new student, Her name is Carrie, make her feel welcome." The teacher said, but she couldn't take her eyes off the kid in the back, there he was again. She took the seat the teacher told her to sit at, which was behind him. "So, today we are doing Haikus, a haiku is a poem of nature or anything really, it consists of a certain pattern, five seven five, that's all you have to remember. Begin." The teacher said. Gumball began writing his poem. He finished within a matter of seconds, he walked up to the teacher and gave her the poem. The teacher read it expecting great things from Gumball since his last poem.

(This is a poem I found on the internet, I don't know what it's called)

_Memories mingle  
with the tears of misty eyes  
silently,raindrops_

She was impressed, it was beautiful, it said so much for just a few words. She smiled, where was this inspiration coming from? The class ended and Gumball walked to his next class. Which he somehow also had with Carrie. 'Why does the universe hate me?' He thought.

"Class, this is Carrie, I hope you make her enjoy this class, well, no one likes math, so just make her stay here at least. So, we will be doing simple math." The teacher said. He then turned around and wrote the problem on the board. Gumball attempted, but what was the point, he was bound to get it wrong. At the end of class, he found out he was indeed wrong. The class was dismissed and he went to Gym.

"Okay class, today, we are climbing the dreaded rope. Hold your moans please. This is a state test." The teacher said. The class lined up and They all attempted to climb the rope. Tobias was next and he bragged how he always climbed ropes, so this was amateur hour, but when he fell, he said the rope was rigged, only Gumball was left. He walked up to the rope and he grabbed it. He closed his eyes and took a breath, he then somehow shimmied up the rope and to the top. When he reached the bottom, he walked out to his next class, the bell had rung. It was art now, which(coincidentally) he had with Carrie, but she sat in the front this time, at least he had some distance.

"Class, today is a freestyle day, you can do what you want and draw what you want. Start." The teacher said. Gumball drew a heart, not a valentines day heart, a real internal organ heart, he then drew a cupids arrow with a heart at the end of the tip(yes, a valentines heart) and it was on fire. He titled it, "Burning love" and brought it up to the teacher, he looked it over and smiled. After a while of silent scribbling, the class ended and Gumball walked home. As he was walking, he heard a voice.

"Hey, wait up!" He turned and saw Carrie running at him.

**I hate cliff hangers as much as the next guy/girl/other, but I think it builds a good kind of suspense****, hope you like the chapter, again, if you have an idea, PM it to me and I will take it into consideration, by the way, I will be gone for a few days, maybe a week, so I wouldn't hold your breath for another chapter for a while, I'll see ya when I see ya, byeee.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOOOOO! I'm back, sorry it took so long, went to L.A(9 hours away) Then I went to San Diego(2 hours away from L.A) Then I went back to L.A and then back home, so, yeah, sorry I didn't update, but, to make it up I will give you all, this mimi! :3 Better? No? Fine, how about a chapter inspired by Codyhobgood271. Enjoy.**

"Wait up!" Carrie tried again. Gumball stopped, but made sure to keep his hood up. "I know we don't know each other, but can I walk with you?" Carrie asked. Gumball nodded. He didn't see purpose in talking, yet, only if he had to. "So, what's your name?" Carrie asked. Gumball didn't answer. "Okay, how long have you lived here?" Carrie asked. Gumball couldn't avoid talking forever.

"All my life" Gumball said in a slightly deeper voice.

"Oh, well, did you know Gumball Watterson?" Carrie asked.

"Yes I did." Gumball said, still in the voice.

"Oh, that's good, do you still keep in touch with him?" Carrie asked.

"Well, from what I've heard, he distanced himself from everyone after his girlfriend left him." Gumball said, he was trying to keep from looking at Carrie for two reasons. He didn't want to blow his cover, and he didn't want to face the pain of looking at her beautiful, caring eyes.

"Oh, well, can I tell you something?" Carrie asked.

"Sure." Gumball said.

"Well, I'm that girlfriend." Carrie said with her head down.

"Hmm, I never would've guessed." Gumball said.

"Well, can I ask you questions about him please? I want to know what happened." Carrie asked, and even though Gumball wasn't looking at her face, he knew she had a pleading look.

"Okay, what's the first question?" Gumball asked.

"Okay, first, did he ever date anyone after me?" Carrie asked.

"Well, not that I have heard." Gumball said.

"Okay, did he ever get over me?" Carrie asked.

"He doesn't really talk much, so I wouldn't know." Gumball said.

"Okay, um," And the walk continued on like that, questions with half answers. Gumball realized he was coming up to his house, so he had to do some quick thinking.

"Well, this is my stop." Gumball said looking at a random house, which happened to be an abandoned house.

"Well, thanks for walking with me. I'll see you tomorrow." Carrie said. She was walking away but just in case Gumball went up to the door and opened it and walked in, he went out the back and hopped the fence into Mr. Robinson's yard and then into his own. He walked into his house and into his room thinking about the walk he just had. That was the most he's ever talked, he didn't like it. It felt weird to talk again, it felt like his mouth was still developing the right speaking muscles.

"Gumball, honey, it's almost time for dinner." Nicole said. Gumball went down to eat, not because he needed the energy, but because he needed something to keep his mind off of Carrie, but he wouldn't be able to do that unless, he talked to his family.

"How was everyone's day?" Gumball said, Darwin nearly choked on his water he was drinking (ironically) and everyone else gasped.

"G-Gumball, your talking." Anais said. Gumball found that his voice was different, sure he was talking a moment ago, but he was disguising it, his voice was deep, but not too deep.

"Yeah, I needed a change, and I guess this is the first place to start." Gumball said. It felt awkward, that after so long of silence, he was actually talking.

"W-well, I guess it is different." Nicole said. They went on eating dinner and sitting in a awkward silence, none of them had questions or knew what to say.

"I'm going to bed." Gumball said, he couldn't take the silence any longer. He went up to his room and fell asleep. He started dreaming of... Carrie.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it, probably not my best chapter blah blah blah, not the longest blah blah blah, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, so, last we left off(messed up sentence) Gumball fell asleep in his room, hope yall like it.  
**

Gumball's dream went somewhat like this, he was in a meadow sort of place, there was a bouquet of flowers, lilacs actually. He looked around and saw candles everywhere, and inscriptions on the trees, they looked like words of some kind. He looked back to the flowers, which were set on a picnic blanket with a picnic basket. He bent down and picked up the flowers and turned, Carrie was standing there.

"Oh Gumball, this is wonderful." Carrie said looking around. Gumball then realized where he was, this was the first date he and Carrie went on, every detail down to the last blade of grass. "I love it." Carrie said hugging him, he was about to wrap his arms around her, but when he made contact, Carrie disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Everything started melting away.

*MEEP MEEP MEEP!* Gumball woke up with a start, it was a dream, he didn't know whether or not that was a good thing, but he got up and did his morning routine. He put on his hoodie and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Everyone was sitting at the table when he made it to the kitchen. There was no sound, everyone was quiet.

"Good morning Gumball." His mom finally chimed.

"Good morning." Gumball said standing there, he didn't need the energy today, so he wasn't going to eat. He walked away from the kitchen and out the door, he needed a head start if he was walking to school, and sure enough, as he was half way there, the bus passed him by. He made it to school without difficulties, he walked to his first class.

"Okay class, now, we are continuing on the Italian Renaissance, we will be learning about William Tyndale. So, William Tyndale was..." And that's about when Gumball tuned out, he was trying to stay hidden from Carrie, who kept looking at him. She was wondering what he looked like. "Well, I guess you can't stay here for ever, you guys had better go." The teacher said, the bell had just rung. Carrie, instead of walking out of the room, went to the teacher.

"Excuse me sir, who is the boy that sits next to me?" Carrie asked.

"That's Bobert." The teacher said.

"No, the other one." Carrie said.

"Oh, you mean-" The teacher was interrupted by Carrie's friends calling her over.

"Oh, sorry sir, I have to go." Carrie said walking away. Gumball, who was done packing up his things, had sighed with relief. That was a close one. He walked to his next class. Then the one after that, then the one after that. Every class was the same, Gumball was trying to hide from Carrie and Carrie was trying to figure out who he was, but then, art came, the only class of the day that he didn't have with Carrie, besides P.E.

"Class, this time, i wanted to show you some art, this is by a student in the class room, it just screams passion. It is titled, "I see your ghost" The teacher said showing the painting on the white board. Gumball's ears perked up and he raised his head, everyone else sat there and marveled at the master piece before them, they all loved it. "Now, before anyone takes credit for this, this painting is by Gumball Watterson." The teacher added. The rest of the class was discussing the painting and what they liked about it.(A/N: Tell me if you caught the fore-shadowing there.) The class ended, along with the whole school day. Gumball walked out of the class and out of the school. Gumball just wanted to avoid-

"Hey, it's you again." Carrie said. She had caught up to him, unfortunately.

"Oh, uh, hi." Gumball said in his fake voice.

"So, can I walk with you again?" Carrie asked.

"I'm sorry, but I would much rather be alone." Gumball said.

"Well, okay, but we're walking the same way anyways, so you don't have mush of a choice." Carrie said giggling. Gumball mentally face palmed. "So, are you doing anything tonight?" Carrie asked.

"Actually, yes, I have a very busy schedule." Gumball lied.

"Oh, well, how about tomorrow night then?" Carrie asked.

"Well, I'm pretty much swamped for the whole week, sorry." Gumball lied again. Carrie had a disappointed look, but Gumball wasn't budging.

"Okay then." Carrie said. The rest of the walk was silent and awkward.

"Well, this is my stop." Gumball said when they came to the abandoned house. He walked up the walk way and went inside and went out the back and hopped the fences to his yard. He went inside and sat at the kitchen table, he was alone for now, his mom had to work late, his dad was out trying to get a job, Darwin tagged along to make sure he did it wrong, and Anais was at her friend's house. Gumball took a deep breath and exhaled out of his mouth. He was in complete silence. He took out his homework and started working on it. One by one, his family started coming home, he went to bed after his dad came home, which was at 10:00 PM. He fell into a dreamless sleep, something that he had grown accustomed to, or so he thought, he started to dream, it started faint, but it grew.

**Hope you liked it, I won't even bother saying "please review" because it's too much of a cliche thing to say. So, uh, please review byee. (broke my promise)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, but, my internet has been down because it broke. So, yeah, happy face. Hope you like da chapter.  
**

Gumball's dream was again of Carrie, she was crying. He walked over to her and asked, "Are you all right Carrie?" Carrie looked up with anger.

"Why don't you love me Gumball?" Carrie asked with hatred.

"I do, Carrie." Gumball said.

"Then why do you keep hiding from me, why?" Carrie asked.

"I-I" Gumball started.

"If you really loved me you would stop hiding from me!" Carrie said. She slapped Gumball and when her hand made contact, he woke up with sweat running down his forehead, he looked at his clock, his alarm would go off in about ten minutes, so he got up and got dressed, and he went downstairs and turned on the T.V. He needed to get his mind off of the dream. But this wasn't helping, so he decided to turn it off and take a walk. He left a note and walked out the door. The air was cool and refreshing, it was pleasant. He walked down the street, taking a look at the scenery every now and then. He realized he was walking in the direction of the school and when he got there, he saw the bus pull up beside the drop off zone. He watched as each student got off. Then, he went into the school. As he was walking down the hall, he heard a voice. "Hey, wait." Carrie said from behind. Gumball stopped.

"Yes?" He said disguising his voice again. Tough he had to talk low, other wise people would pass and notice he's talking.

"Well, we're going to the same class, I was wandering if you wanted to walk with me?" Carrie said. Gumball didn't know what to do, but there was no avoiding the fact that they were going in the same direction anyways. So they started walking. "So, have you heard from Gumball?" Carrie asked. Now he knew what this was, it was an excuse to ask questions.

"No, I haven't." Gumball said.

"Oh, okay." That was all Carrie said. Gumball looked at her from under his hood, she seemed to be looking at something. He looked in the direction she was looking at. It was a painting, not just any painting, _his_ painting. "That looks beautiful." Carrie said, she didn't get what it meant. It wasn't supposed to be beautiful, it was supposed to be pain. But, this was a good time to sneak away from Carrie. He successfully got to class. He walked in, went to his desk, and laid his head down.

"Hey class, on with the renaissance, this man was John Locke, a writer from the-" And now Gumball was bored. He could have been asleep for all anyone knew, which he wasn't. But he could've been. The class went something like this in Gumball's head, "Blah blah writer blah blah blah blah brilliant blah blah blech." The class ended and he got up and walked to his next class. It was a lot like his first class, and so was the third, and fourth, and fifth, you get the idea. So, after school, Gumball was walking home and Carrie was following at a distance. She wanted to see exactly what he did. But Gumball had sensed her.

"You know, the way your following me, is like your stalking me." Gumball called back. Carrie stopped, blinked in response, and then ran to catch up with him.

"How did you-" Carrie started.

"Well, I know when someones following me, plus you walk kind of loud." Gumball said, he used to find that cute, but this was not the girl he knew before, this was the girl who left him.

"Oh, I guess I need some sneaking tips." Carrie said with a giggle. "You know, you never did tell me your name." Carrie said.

"Well, I don't... what's it to you?" Gumball asked receiving a giggle from Carrie.

"I just want to know." Carrie said. Gumball was silent for a minute, then, he started to remove his hood, bringing it first over his nose and then started with his eyes, then suddenly, Carrie's friend called her over from the other side of the street. Gumball sighed with relief. He kept walking, and because Carrie was just over on the other side of the street, he went inside the abandoned house, little did he know, Carrie and her friend was talking about him. "So that guy, I don't know who he is, I just know that he lives in that house there." Carrie said to her friend.

"That house? That's abandoned girl, he may be lying to you." Her friend said. Carrie looked back at the house, why would he lie? What reason did he have? Carrie had to find out, she knew he was hiding more than his identity from her, and she was going to find out. After she walked home of course.

**Hope you liked it guys, please review, I know this probably my better chapters, and for those who notice every single detail, it is a bit shorter, about eight hundred and ninety something words. So, yeah, I'm open to suggestions for the next chapter, please feel free to tell me how I can become better as a writer, and read on people.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo guys, this chapter was inspired by BlackAcez, hope y'all like it. Please review, you know, the usual. Now read, I COMMAND YOU!(Jk, but please, get to reading now.)**

The next day came as fast as the previous one, Gumball woke up before his alarm, went downstairs, left a note and took another walk, this time, he went the long way to school. He got to the school just as the bell rang. He walked into class, he was tardy. But luckily, so was Carrie, so when the teacher said, "Mr. Watterson, can you explain why you are late?" Gumball shook his head and went to sit and Carrie walked in after that, and the teacher said the same thing to Carrie. She explained and went to sit by Gumball, who was once again trying to hide his face from Carrie. She kept glancing at him, hoping that he would look up at one point. "So, class, today we are doing something special, we have bought copies of, "_The divine comedy"_ written by Dante' Alighieri. So, come up and get a copy. Don't worry, it's translated to English, we won't be reading it in Latin." The teacher said. The class went to the front and picked up a copy of the book and went back to their desk and started reading. Gumball thought it would be lame, but it turned out to be good. The part he got to read went like this:

_The divine_ comedy written by Dante Alighieri

"_The Wood and the Mountain_

"When half way through the journey of our life I found that I was in a gloomy wood,because the path which led aright was ah, how hard it is to say just what this wild and rough and stubborn woodland was,the very thought of which renews my fear!So bitter 't is, that death is little worse;but of the good to treat which there I found,I 'll speak of what I else discovered there."

That's all Gumball got to read, the bell had rung, he went to his next class, he was inspired to write a poem, he was still in the poetry unit in language arts. He got to the class and went to his seat and sat down. He got to work right away.

(This is called, "A silence come within me" I found it on the internet.)

_A silence comes within me, tall, _  
_When with darkness I again fall; _  
_A shadow creeping softly stays, _  
_And shows its vision in many ways. _

_Everything my brain still knows, _  
_Step by step into silence it goes; _  
_Dreams and feelings down it break's, _  
_Away my visions all it takes._

Gumball took it up to his teacher. He then went back to his desk and laid his head down. The class ended later and the next class came and went, and the next one, all the way until school was over. He walked out and Carrie ran up to him as usual. "Hi, how was your day?" Carrie asked.

"Um, good I guess." Gumball said in is fake voice.

"Well, it's going to get better, I bought two to the , "Metallicats" concert, and the problem is, I have no one to go with, do you wanna go with me?" Carrie asked. As much as Gumball wanted to say, "Yes." He bit his tongue and shook his head. "Oh, okay." Carrie said. 'What is his deal? He acts like I did something to him.' Carrie though. As they came up to Gumball's "house" Carrie walked away, but when Gumball went in, she went back to the house and looked through a window, but oddly enough, she heard the backdoor open and close, she was too short to peer over the fence, but she floated up. 'Thank you ghost powers.' Carrie thought to herself. She saw Gumball jump over the fence, and then another, then he walked into a house. She went to the house he went into and she realized what happened. It was Gumball's home, she started putting two and two together and figured out, that it was Gumball that she had been talking to, it was Gumball who was hiding from her, it was Gumball she had liked. She stood there with a shocked expression. When suddenly...

"Bye Rachael, see you tomorrow." It was Darwin, and when he saw Carrie standing there, he figured she had just seen Gumball. "Hey Carrie, what are you doing here?" Darwin asked her. Carrie didn't know how to answer.

"W-well, Darwin. Um, since I've been going to school here, there was this kid, but he wouldn't tell me who he was, and I started developing feelings for him, but today, I followed him home, and I figured out, it was Gumball all along. Why would he do that to me?" Carrie asked. She looked over and saw Darwin frowning, she was taken aback, she remembered the last time he frowned like that, it was when he was insulting everybody in school.

"You seriously have the nerve to ask that, when you did something way worse to him? Dude, do you know what life was like when Gumball was upset? Normal, quiet, boring, _boring_ even. I even walked in on him one day about to jump out of the window, you hurt him a lot after you left, he didn't smile, he didn't move for a whole week, he wouldn't even talk, so yeah, now I bet you know why he was trying to hide from you, and you keep pushing him to hang out with you, your his pain." Darwin said coldly, he then walked inside and slammed the door. Meanwhile, Gumball was upstairs in his room staring out of the window, he had heard the conversation that just happened, he was glad Darwin did that, but he was crushed when he saw Carrie fall to her knees and start crying. At least he didn't have to hide anymore. Darwin opened the door.

"Thanks dude." Gumball said when Darwin opened his mouth to say something. Gumball then walked downstairs with his brother to watch T.V, something he rarely did with his family, but he could always make an exception with Darwin. Meanwhile, Carrie was running home crying, had she really caused what Darwin said? When she got to her house, her parents said, "Hey honey, how was your day?"

"It's all your fault!" Carrie yelled. Her parents looked confused. So Carrie explained. "Three years ago, you said, "C'mon Carrie, let's go to Paris, you could use some time away from here." But guess what, you made the boy I loved most, hate me, so thanks a lot." Carrie said. She then ran up to her room and turned on her radio and the song that came on was Carrie's favorite, but today it wasn't. This was the song she heard the night she left for Paris.

(This song is called "Tuesdays gone" as performed by Metallica, originally by Lynyrd Skynyrd)

_Train roll on, on down the line_  
_ Won't you please take me far away_  
_ Now, I feel the wind blow outside my door_  
_ I leave my woman at home_

Carrie looked in her mirror, the only thing staring back at her was her.

_Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ My baby's gone with the wind_

_ And I don't know oh where I'm going_  
_ I just want to be left alone_  
_ When this train ends, I'll try again_  
_ I leave my woman at home_

Carrie went to her bed and got in fetal position on her bed.

_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ My baby's gone with the wind_

_ Train roll on_

_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ My baby's gone with the wind_

_ Train roll on, many miles from my home_  
_ See, I'm riding my blues away_  
_ Tuesday, you see, she had to be free_  
_ But somehow, I've got to carry on_

Carrie started crying. She was hurt beyond hurt, she would try to apologize to Gumball the next day.

_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ My baby's gone with the wind_

Carrie cried herself to sleep, she had a long dreamless night.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it, uh, again huge thanks to BlackAcez and please review. I will take suggestions, tips, or even songs to use in the next chapter, so please, don't be afraid to hit that send button if you PM me or that post button if you review it to me, read on guys, and see you when I do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, the song to be used in this was requested by a reviewer, so, here you go.**

It was the next day, for the first time in a while, Gumball had good dreams. He sat up in his bed and stretched, he then got out of bed and got dressed and went downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the staircase, he saw his family huddled around the couch with their breakfast.

"Good morning guys." Gumball said. His family was used to him talking by now, so they just all gave a hum of response. Gumball went in the kitchen and made some breakfast. He then ate it all and went to the living room. It was Saturday, no school. He sat down and his mom checked the time and left for work. That's when his dad changed the T.V to cartoons. The cartoon that came on was Daisy the donkey. They watched as a pink donkey went around doing, well, whatever it is that animated donkeys do. That's when the doorbell rang. Gumball went to open the door, and standing there, was Penny Fitzgerald.(you thought it would be Carrie, didn't you, review the answer, and don't lie.)

"Hey Gumball, can I talk to you?" Penny said.

"Sure." Gumball said walking out to talk to Penny. "So, what is it?"

"Well, Carrie was supposed to come to my house today, but she didn't, so I went over to her house and knocked on the door, and Carrie answered, she was crying, she let me in and I asked what was wrong. She told me that she thought you acted like you were a different person and that she found out who you were, and then she said that Darwin told her about what you were like when she left, and she ran home." Penny said.

"Yeah? So what? All I can do is feel sorry, but I can't feel like I'm not hurt, she caused that hurt, and she can't take it back." Gumball said with a frown.

"You don't understand, do you?" Penny asked.

"Understand what?" Gumball asked.

"Carrie left because her parents forced her to go, her dad got a job there and her mom thought it was "good" to get away, so she didn't really have much of a choice." Penny said. Now, it was Gumball that felt like a jerk. He never really though about it. He was going to ask Penny more, but she was gone, she had walked away while he was thinking, he went upstairs and to his room, and took out his old radio and turned it on. He listened to the song and couldn't help but feel worse.

(This song is called, "A place for my head" By Linkin Park)

_I watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night_  
_ Shining with the light from the sun_  
_ And the sun doesn't give light to the moon assuming_  
_ The moon's gonna owe it one_  
_ It makes me think of how you act for me_  
_ You do favors and then rapidly_  
_ You just turn around and start asking me_  
_ About things that you want back from me_

_ I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger_  
_ Sick of you acting like I owe you this_  
_ Find another place to feed your greed_  
_ While I find a place to rest_

_ I want to be in another place_  
_ I hate when you say you don't understand_  
_ (You'll see it's not meant to be)_  
_ I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy_  
_ A place for my head_

All Gumball did was sit and think about everything. Why did he have to run out that day when Carrie said she was leaving, before she could explain.

_ Maybe someday I'll be just like you_  
_ And step on people like you do and_  
_ Run away of the people I thought I knew_  
_ I remember back then who you were_  
_ You used to be calm, used to be strong_  
_ Used to be generous but you should've known_  
_ That you'd wear out your welcome_  
_ And now you see how quiet it is, all alone_

_ I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger_  
_ Sick of you acting like I owe you this_  
_ Find another place to feed your greed_  
_ While I find a place to rest_

_ I want to be in another place_  
_ I hate when you say you don't understand_  
_ (You'll see it's not meant to be)_  
_ I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy_  
_ A place for my head_

_ You try to take the best of me_  
_ Go away_

_ I want to be in another place_  
_ I hate when you say you don't understand_  
_ (You'll see it's not meant to be)_  
_ I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy_  
_ A place for my head_

_ Shut up...what!_

_ I'm so sick of the tension (shut)_  
_ Sick of the hunger_  
_ Sick of you acting like I owe you this_  
_ Find another place to feed your greed (up)_  
_ While I find a place to rest_

_ I'm so sick of the tension_ (what)  
Sick_ of the hunger_  
_ Sick of you acting like I owe you this_  
_ Find another place to feed your greed (stay away from me)_  
_ While I find a place to rest _

By this point, Gumball was outside in his car, ready to drive to Carrie's house to apologize. He drove off and by instinct, stopped at a house a few blocks away. He went inside not bothering to knock and a scream hit his ears, and so did a broom. "GET OUT!" A lady said. Gumball ran out, 'Oops' He thought, 'Wrong house.' He went to the house next door, and to be sure, he knocked and Carrie's dad answered it.

"I need to see Carrie." Gumball said as more of an order than a request.

"No, she's going through a tough time right now." Carrie's dad said closing the door. But Gumball wouldn't give up, he went to the drainage pipe and climbed it, then went over to a window and hung his head over the edge to see in, and he saw Carrie. He tapped the window, she didn't look up, so he tapped it harder and she looked up surprised. She immediately stopped crying and ran to the window and opened it. Gumball held on to the drainage pipe and flipped backwards and launched through the window.

"Gumball, what are you doing here?" Carrie said still with a smile, but with a tear stained face.

"I came to apologize, I didn't realize that you didn't have a choice when you left, and I didn't even say goodbye, but I'm sorry Carrie, I still love you so much." Gumball said.

"Gumball, I-" Carrie was cut off, Gumball had pulled her in for a kiss, everything around them disappeared, it was only them now, together, the world around them was no more, they had each other, then they each pulled away and everything was back. "I love you so much Gumball." Carrie said hugging him.

"I love you too Carrie." Gumball said.

**The End. NOT! Just kidding, there is more to come, so please review, um, tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter, request a song, I don't care, request anything(except my info on me) read on and see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, back for more I see, I knew you couldn't stay away. Okay, that sounded so conceited that I could actually sense someone rage quitting my stories, oh well, read on. Btw, to you who have suggested songs, I had to choose one, and the one I chose was "Lost in you" By three days grace, sorry and thank you to the others who have requested songs. Now you may read****. BTW, please review, I worked hard on this, it's like 2155 words long  
**

It was the next day, Gumball woke up with pressure on his chest, he looked down and Carrie was laying beside him, looking up at him and smiling.

"Good morning." Gumball said.

"Good morning." Carrie said. Gumball gave her a kiss on her cheek and pulled her closer to him. They stayed like that until noises could be heard, they were footsteps coming up the stairs to Carrie's room.

"Well, that's my cue, see you later Carrie." Gumball said. He then climbed out the window and slid down the drainage pipe. As he reached the ground, he heard Carrie's mom say, "Carrie, I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, showing my authority as a parent by coming in anyways." Gumball laughed. He then went to his car and drove back to his house. When he got there, no one seemed to know he was gone, his mom was at work, his dad was asleep and Anais and Darwin were out in the back.

"Hey guys." Gumball said with a smile.

"Hey dude, what's up with you?" Darwin asked.

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked.

"Well, dude, your smiling. So, I ask again, what's up with you?" Darwin explained.

"Oh, I payed Carrie a visit." Gumball said.

"What did you say to her?" Darwin asked.

"Well, all in all, we're back together." Gumball said.

"That's great." Darwin and Anais said, but on the inside, they were frustrated, how could Carrie just walk back into Gumball's life, and how could Gumball just forgive her?

"Thanks guys, I knew you would be supportive, though I don't know how to break the news to mom, she pretty much hates Carrie now, so could you guys hold off on telling her?" Gumball asked.

"Sure." Darwin said.

"What about you Anais." Gumball said rather than asked.

"Of course." Anais said with her fingers crossed.

"Thanks guys." Gumball said. He looked at the sky, the sun was midway in the sky. It was afternoon. "Well, I have to go get ready, I'm taking Carrie out on a date." Gumball said. He walked away with a smile and went upstairs to his room. Meanwhile, Carrie was at her house, unaware of Gumball's plan to take her out, all she knew was, he said that he would see her later.

"Mom, dad, later, Gumball is going to come by." Carrie said.

"Really? That's good for you honey." Her mom said.

"Wait, is it for a bad thing? Or is it a good thing?" Her dad asked.

"Dad, it's a good thing, obviously." Carrie said. She went upstairs to get ready. Back at Gumball's house, he had just gotten ready, he had a black shirt with a white over-shirt, and black dress pants. He went downstairs and came face to face with his mom.

"Where are you going?" She said like she knew something he didn't.

"Nowhere mom." Gumball said.

"Then why are you dressed like that?" His mom said with the same tone.

"Well, you know, I gotta look good anywhere I go." Gumball said.

"Or, your going on a date with a certain someone that I don't approve of." She said.

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked.

"Well, Anais told me that you were going on a date with Carrie, and you know that I don't approve of her." His mom said.

"Well, mom, in case you haven't noticed, it's my life and I get to control it." Gumball said.

"Well, as long as you live under my roof, you will have to listen to my rules!" His mom yelled.

"Well I guess I won't live under your roof any more!" Gumball said. He walked back upstairs.

"Where do you think your going?" His mom yelled after him.

"I'm getting my things and leaving." Gumball said. He had made it to his room, he grabbed a traveling bag and loaded his clothes into it, along with whatever else was important to him. He walked out of his room and met Anais.

"I only told mom because I was worried about you." Anais said with a stern face.

"Shut up Anais, you said that you weren't going to tell her, you are a bad sister." Gumball said walking by her.

"Hey dude, where are you going?" Darwin asked.

"I'm moving out man, I can't live here anymore, I'll see you at school or something." Gumball said. He hugged his brother and went downstairs.

"Gumball Tristopher Watterson, where are you going?" His mom yelled/asked.

"Away from here." Gumball muttered. He then walked out of his house and to his house, it was getting dark, it was time for his date. He loaded his stuff in his trunk and got in his car and drove to Carrie's house. He pulled up in front and went to the door and knocked. Her mom answered.

"Oh, Gumball, you look as handsome as ever." She said pinching his cheek.

"Always a pleasure to see you Mrs. Booregaurd. Is Carrie ready?" Gumball said.

"Yes she is, come on in. I'll go get her." She said. Gumball followed her to the living room. The new house was nice, it had a hard wood floor, and white colored walls, the living room had white leather furniture and a shag carpet underneath a coffee table. "Carrie, come down here! Gumball's here!" Gumball heard footsteps and looked to the top of the stairs, and Carrie was standing their with a beautiful appearance, she was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves, a hoodie that went half way down her torso, blue jeans, and she had her hair pinned behind her ears.

"Wow, you look-" Gumball started.

"Watch it." Carrie's dad said coming into the room. "Nice to see you again Gumball." He said with a smile.

"Nice to see you too sir, so Carrie, are you ready?" Gumball asked.

"Yes I am." Carrie said going down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, Gumball took her hand and led her to the car. He opened the door for her and closed it when she got in and went to his side. He started the car and drove off. "Where are we going?"

"Well, we're going to a restaurant then we're going on a hill to watch the sky." Gumball said.

"That sounds great Gumball." Carrie said.

"Well, then let's go." Gumball said. He continued driving, they were both talking about what happened when Carrie was gone until they reached the restaurant. It was Olive Garden. They went in and were seated immediately. "Eat whatever you want, I'm buying." Gumball said.

"Okay, hm, the chicken alfredo pizza looks good." Carrie said.

"Okay, hm the steak tuscano looks good too, I'll get that." Gumball said. The waiter came by and they told him what they wanted, and he went to go get it. He came back and they ate the delicious food before them. When they finished, Gumball payed the bill, and they left for Gumball's second part of the date. They drove up a hill and parked it, Gumball turned on the radio and they got out of the car and laid down a few feet away from it, the music could still be heard.

"Gumball, this has been fun so far." Carrie said. She scooted closer to Gumball. Then, Gumball said, "I like this song." "Me too." Carrie said. Gumball got up and turned to Carrie.

"May I have this dance?" Gumball said. Carrie smiled and took his hand, Gumball put his hands on Carrie's waist and Carrie put her arms around Gumball's neck. They then swayed back and forth dancing to "Lost in you" by three days grace.

(You know the name of the song already)

_I always knew that you'd_  
_ Come back to get me_  
_ And you always knew that_  
_ It wouldn't be easy_  
_ To go back to the start_  
_ To see where it all began_  
_ Or end up at the bottom_  
_ To watch how it all ends_  
_ You tried to lie and say _  
_ I was everything_  
_ I remember when I said_  
_ I'm nothing without you_

Gumball pulled Carrie closer to him and stared into her beautiful eyes.

_Somehow I found_  
_ A way to get lost in you_  
_ Let me inside_  
_ Let me get close to you_  
_ Change your mind_  
_ I'll get lost_  
_ If you want me to_  
_ Somehow I found_  
_ A way to get lost in you_

_ You always thought that _  
_ I left myself open_  
_ But you didn't know_  
_ I was already broken_  
_ I told myself that_  
_ It wouldn't be so bad_  
_ Pulling away you took_  
_ Everything that I had_  
_ You tried to lie and _  
_ Say I was everything_  
_ I remember when I said _  
_ I'm nothing without you_

Carrie closed the space between her and Gumball and put her head on his chest, she could feel him purr.

_ Somehow I found_  
_ A way to get lost in you_  
_ Let me inside_  
_ Let me get close to you_  
_ Change your mind_  
_ I'll get lost_  
_ If you want me to_  
_ Somehow I found_  
_ A way to get lost in you_

_ The pain of it all_  
_ The rise and the fall_  
_ I see it all in you_  
_ Now everyday_  
_ I find myself sayin'_  
_ I want to get lost in you_  
_ I'm nothing without you_

Gumball thought about how much he missed Carrie, and how much he wanted to dance with her.

_ Somehow I found_  
_ A way to get lost in you_  
_ Let me inside_  
_ Let me get close to you_  
_ Change your mind_  
_ I'll get lost_  
_ If you want me to but_  
_ Somehow I found (somehow I found)_  
_ A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you) _

The song ended, but Gumball and Carrie were still dancing. Finally, they stopped, they laid back down and stared at the stars. Carrie had her head on Gumball's chest and Gumball had his arm wrapped around her. Gumball turned his body so they were facing each other and he kissed her. It lasted for ten seconds and they went back to cuddling. Gumball looked back to the sky and realized that it was late. He told Carrie and they went and got in the car and Gumball drove to Carrie's house. When they got there, they saw Carrie's mom standing there.

"Gumball, your mom called us saying that you ran away, why?" She asked.

"Well, let's just say her and I had a sort of, 'disagreement' and I said that I was leaving." He answered. He left out the part about what the disagreement was.

"Well, if you want, you can stay here tonight and go back home tomorrow and sort things out with your mom." Carrie's mom offered.

"Okay, thank you." Gumball said. They walked in and Carrie's dad pulled Gumball of toward the side.

"Now, gumball, I will allow you to sleep in Carrie's room, but you have to sleep on the floor. Got it?" He said.

"Got it sir." Gumball said. He and Carrie went upstairs to go to sleep. Carrie climbed into her bed and Gumball laid down on the floor. "Carrie, what are you doing?" Gumball asked, though he pulled her closer and cuddled her.

"Well, my parents said that you have to sleep on the floor, they never said I couldn't." Carrie explained, Gumball smiled, that's what he loved about Carrie, always looking for loop holes. Gumball pulled Carrie closer and they both fell into a nice sleep.

**Okay guys, the end of the chapter might not be so good, but when I was trying to save the story, an error occurred on my computer and erased what I had tried to save(Which wasn't much, but I'm just sooooooo lazy.) But anyways, hope you liked it, sorry to those whose songs weren't picked, but so you know, I went through all the songs and listened to them and they all are really good songs, but I could only choose one. So, yeah, like last time, request what you want in the story, request a song, request a plot of the story, anything. So, till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people, today, your old friend(me), is sick, so my head is messed up, and my brain is like, explosiony, so anyways, hope you like the chapter, um, please review, and I guess that's it. Except for the fact that it's not it, so I got a couple of song requests and I decided that I wouldn't use any, explanation is in the bottom author note. And I also read my last chapter and saw SOOOOOO many errors, anyways, don't try and find them, just read.**

Gumball woke up the net day holding onto something. He opened his eyes and saw Carrie, he smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Too... tired to, don't wanna... five more minutes." Carrie said groggily. Gumball smiled, he loved it when she made no sense. He laughed to himself. He then whispered into her ear. "C'mon Carrie, you have to wake up."

"Nooooooo, i don't wanna." Carrie whined. She then smiled and turned around to face Gumball.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Gumball said.

"I guess not." Carrie said with a yawn. Gumball gave her a kiss and they got up, still in their clothes from the previous night. They both went downstairs to see Carrie's mom and dad sitting on the couch looking fully energized. Carrie and Gumball on the other hand, looked extremely tired, they weren't morning people.

"Good morning you two, did you sleep well Gumball?" Carrie's mom asked.

"Yeah, I did." Gumball said.

"That's good. Now, you'd better go home and make up with your mom." Carrie's mom said. Gumball nodded, said goodbye, and went out to his car. He started the engine and drove off. He really wasn't looking forward to this. He didn't want to face his mother after last night's events. He sighed as he pulled up in front of his house, he got out of his car and walked up to the door and turned the knob and was immediately met with his mother's angry face.

"Well, look who came back? I thought you didn't need me, but here you are the day after." Nicole said with an angry face. Gumball growled and mumbled something under his breath. "What did you say?" Nicole said.

"I said I only came back because Carrie's mom said you wanted me to come back. She told me to come make up with you, so I did. And here you are, yelling at me, not concerned if I was alright or not!" Gumball yelled.

"That's not true." Nicole said.

"Oh it's not, is it? First thing I come home to was you yelling at me! YOU DON'T CARE!" Gumball yelled. The next thing that happened was a lot of pain and a loud smack sound. Gumball's face was pointed away from his mother, his cheek was red. Nicole had slapped him.

"G-Gumball, I'm sorry." Nicole said. Gumball put his hand to his cheek and turned to his mother with an angry expression, tears in his eyes.

"All I wanted was to try and fix things, you didn't want to allow that. I'm out o here, again." Gumball said turning away still holding his now bruised cheek. He walked back out to his car, got in, and drove away. Nicole just stood there.

"Mom? What was that noise?" Anais said coming down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah Mrs. mom, what was that?" Darwin asked. Nicole was frozen in place, she couldn't believe what she had done. "Just go back to your rooms." Nicole told them. They did as told and Nicole was left to think.

Gumball was driving a few streets away wondering where he would stay. He couldn't stay at Carrie's house for sure, her parents would send him back home. He had no friends to turn to, since he hasn't talked to them in a long time, he had nowhere to go, unless... yes, he had to. He pulled over next to an ATM machine. He punched in four numbers and money was dispensed. He'd seen his dad do this many times. Once for what he thought was a date with Penny. He took the money, and drove around deciding where he would eat, it was lunch time. He decided on Mimi's cafe. He went in and sat at a chair. He then heard a voice, it was familiar.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" The voice asked. Gumball looked up.

"Rachael?" Gumball said.

"Gumball?" Rachael said.

"You work here?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, my parents want me to have a job. So, I decided to work here, what brings you here?" Rachael asked.

"House troubles, I left. I don't plan on goin' back." Gumball said.

"Oh, what happened to your cheek?" Rachael asked.

"Nothing, so, I'm hungry, can I order please?" Gumball asked.

"Sure, what would you like?" Rachael asked.

"I want a tall stack of pancakes and milk please." Gumball said.

"For lunch?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah. I'm just used to waking up later, I usually have breakfast for lunch anyways." Gumball said.

"Okay, coming up." Rachael said. She went to give the order to the chef and went back to Gumball's table. "Tell me about the troubles." She said.

"Since when did you care about us kids?" Gumball asked.

"Ever since I started dating your brother, now spill." Rachael said.

"Okay, well, me and Carrie got back together, and my mom didn't approve, so I got mad and left the house and went out with Carrie anyways, then, I ended up staying the night at Carrie's, and no, not doing what you think, and her mom told me that my mom called her wondering where I was, so her mom told me to go home and make up with my mom, so I went home in the morning, and when I got there, my mom started yelling at me, so I yelled at her, made her feel bad, and she ended up slapping me, so I left. Again." Gumball explained.

"Huh, heavy, well, your order should be up by now, I'll go get it." Rachael said. She went to get the food, and came back with a plate with a stack of golden brown pancakes with syrup. "By the way," Rachael said. "My parents have an extra house over on dandelion boulevard, you can stay there if you want." Rachael said.

"Really? Thanks Rachael, oh, and if you see my brother, tell him I said hi." Gumball said.

"Okay." Rachael said, she then left to wait another table. Gumball thought about how lucky he was to have seen Rachael there, he then grabbed his fork and started to eat his pancakes.

**Sorry it took so long guys, but as I've said, I'm sick, I'm very derpy in the head right now, hope you liked it, sorry I didn't use a song, couldn't think of where it would fit, SORRY! Okay, now that that's out of the way, please review, dont be afraid to PM me, goodbye. Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I'm not sick anymore and my brain isn't explody, so here is chapter, well, to be honest, I lost count, 11? Right? I don't know, so here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

Nicole was up in her room, she was laying in her bed in her robe staring at the T.V, though it wasn't turned on. The door opened.

"Mrs. Mom? Are you okay?" Darwin said peeking his head in.

"No Darwin, I'm not." Nicole said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Darwin asked.

"No, I don't feel like talking about it." Nicole said. Darwin closed the door and went up to Anais' room.

"Did you get her to say anything?" Anais asked.

"No. She sounded pretty sad though, so it's got to be something serious." Darwin said.

"Okay, so it happened yesterday, and she's still sad about it." Anais stated to herself. "So someone must've gotten hurt. Okay Darwin, it's detective time." Anais said. They both walked downstairs to find any clues whats-so-ever of what had happened.

Back with Gumball, he was driving down Dandelion boulevard to find the house that Rachael was talking about, it seemed to be in the rich part of town. All the houses were huge, but when he found the address at the end of the street, his mouth fell open. It was a huge whit house with fountain outside of it, the door was made of oak wood and there were pillars that seemed to be holding up the roof over the door. He walked in and saw that it was so much more awesome on the inside. It had a black and white marble floor, the walls were covered with paintings and pictures, to the right, Gumball saw a leather couch, a stuffed chair, and a beanbag(for Tobias Gumball presumed) to the left was a staircase that led to an upper floor, which had a balcony outlooking into the living room, upstairs were three different rooms, all with bathrooms, flat screen , and tempurpedic beds(Tobias' room had a water bed), he downstairs and to the kitchen, it had a huge fridge stuffed with food.

"Wow." Gumball said. He decided he would stay in Tobias' room, because, one: Tobias would flip if he knew he was in there, and two: It would be weird to sleep in Rachael's or her parent's room. He went to the bed and flopped down, allowing the water to bounce him up and down. He turned on the T.V which was turned up super loud, but when Gumball turned it down, he saw it was only on ten. The speakers must've been turned up. So, he just turned it way down, and flipped through the channels, first seeing "Spongebob"(sponsor), then "Phineas and Ferb"(Sponsor), and "The amazing world of Gumball" (sponsor, and weird, right?) He settled on watching "How I met your mother"(sponsor, last one.)

"Ted, I'm going to teach you how to live." The T.V said. Gumball watched many episodes before he started rummaging through the movies Tobias had in his room, he only found a few. He watched "Grown-ups 2" and "21 jump street." He looked at his watch, it was only 3:30 pm, so he decided to go to Carrie's. He got up(with difficulty) and went out to his car. He started it up and drove towards Carrie's.

At Carrie's, Carrie was up in her room reading _"Teen_ Magazine" when her mom came knocked on the door. "Yeah?" Carrie called.

"Gumball just called, he says he's coming over." Her mom said opening the door.

"Mom! I didn't say come in! I could've been dressing!" Carrie yelled.

"But you weren't." Carrie's mom said. "Gumball is going to be here in a bit, so you might want to get ready." Her mom said closing the door. Carrie sighed, but smiled at the same time. She went to her dresser and opened it, pulling out some day clothes. She got out of her pajamas and put on her selected clothes, which was a white tank-top, and some jeans. She went downstairs and she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer it. When she opened it, Gumball was standing there.

"Hey Gumball, whoa, what happened to your cheek?" Carrie asked.

"Hey Carrie, I'll tell you later, can I come in?" Gumball said equally smiling. Carrie stepped out of the way allowing Gumball into her house. He walked in and Carrie's mom came out of the other room.

"Hi Gumball, how did it go with your mom?" She asked.

"Uhh." Gumball said thinking.

"Hello Gumball, nice to see you again." Carrie's dad said walking in as if on cue, Gumball mentally sighed, talk about saved by the bell.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Booregaurd." Gumball said.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Mr Booregaurd asked.

"If you'll let me." Gumball said.

"Oh, you know your always welcome." Carrie's mom said. She seemed to have forgotten the topic of Gumball's mom.

"Thank you." Gumball said. He and Carrie and sat on the couch to watch T.V while Carrie's mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Carrie was leaning on Gumball with her head on his shoulder and Gumball had his arm wrapped around Carrie's shoulder. They were watching a baseball game. It was a taped version of the Mets vs. Houston(it's a real game, game six of the 1986 National League Championship, look it up) right now, the Mets were down, 3-0.

"I've seen this before, most legendary baseball game ever. See how the Mets are down by three? Well, in the bottom of the fourteenth, they start to recover." Carrie's dad said.

"My dad told me about this, he said that a friend got him seats behind the first base." Gumball said.

"Wow, those are some pretty good seats." Carrie's dad said.

"Dinner's ready." Carrie's mom said coming into the room. They got up and went into the dining room and sat down. "So Gumball, you never did answer my question." Carrie's mom said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gumball said.

"Well, why not?" Carrie's mom asked.

"I just don't want to." Gumball said.

"Stop asking him, he doesn't want to answer." Carrie's dad said.

"Gumball, tell me." Carrie's mom said. She then took notice of something on his cheek. "What happened to your cheek?"

"Nothing, please, I don't want to talk about it." Gumball said.

"Gumball, I want to help, what happened to your cheek?" Carrie's mom asked. Gumball closed his eyes and inhaled.

"I went home, and I tried to make things right with my mom..." Gumball started.

Back with Anais and Darwin, they were up in Anais' room looking over the evidence that they didn't have.

"We searched that room top to bottom and we didn't find anything." Anais said.

"Well, I did find a potato chip under the couch." Darwin said. He then took it out of his pocket and laid it on the table.

"That's not going to help Darwin." Anais said thinking. Then, a thought occurred to her. "Darwin! I had an idea! Remember when I did a science experiment human behavior? Well, to do that, I hung secret video cameras in the living room, and I forgot to take them down, it's been recording for months, maybe it caught whatever happened on camera." Anais said.

"Well, let's go check." Darwin said. They ran downstairs and looked on the walls and found a small camera. Darwin reached up and got it and gave it to Anais and they ran back upstairs. Anais put the memory chip into the plug-in on her computer, and fast-forwarded to the previous night. After fifteen minutes of fast-forwarding, she finally got to last night.

"Are you ready Darwin?" Anais said.

"Let's do this." Darwin said. Anais hit play and a static sound was heard, then the picture came up. Then sound, then it started moving. They witnessed Gumball walking through the door, Nicole yelling at him, Gumball yelling back, then they flinched at a huge smack sound. Gumball yelled again and ran off. Anais hit pause and she and Darwin sat there with their mouths open.

Back at Carrie's, Gumball had finished telling his story. "She hit you?" Carrie's mom said surprised. Gumball nodded, Carrie was hugging him. "This is my fault, I told you to go over there and make up with her, I'm sorry Gumball." Carrie's mom said.

"It's not your fault Mrs. Booregaurd." Gumball assured her.

"So, where are you staying?" Mr. Booregaurd asked.

"At a house on the end of Dandelion boulevard, my friend Rachael lent it to me." Gumball said.

"I know that house, that is a pretty good place to stay." Mr. Booregaurd said.

"Yeah, well, thank you for dinner, I'm going to get going, bye Carrie." Gumball said kissing Carrie on the cheek. "Thank you for having me over." Gumball said. He then walked out the door and drove to his new place.

**Hope you guys liked it, sorry it took so long(or not) but still, hope you liked it. Please review, and request, no song requests though, not yet, by the way, I checked and this is indeed chapter eleven. So, in celebration of getting past ten chapters, I would like to give a huge thanks to everyone who has followed me this far, and thank you all for reviewing, and I will see you next time. So, till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, I'm saying now so that it doesn't come as a shock to you, we're nearing the end of this story, but let's get around that, sorry this chapter took so long to post, I was coming down with a serious case of writer's block, so, huge thanks to BlackAcez, he came up with the idea for this story.**

* * *

Gumball reached his new home. He walked in and sat on the living room couch. He turned on the T.V and scrolled through the available channels. He settled on watching "Hollywood game night" and set the remote on the table next to him. He watched as the contestants started a thing called "How do you doo" He eventually got bored and went upstairs and crawled into the bed. He didn't want to sleep, just to be in a place to rest his exhaustion if he needed to. He felt his energy leaving him, but he was too busy thinking about the events of dinner, he had just told what his mother had done to another adult who would most likely call Child Protective Services. Finally, he felt himself slip into a deep, sleep. He started dreaming.

*Back at Carrie's*

"Mom, why didn't you just let it go?" Carrie said with mixed feelings towards her mom, she was mad that she couldn't have allowed Gumball his privacy, sad that she felt so bad about it, and frustrated because she had made Gumball so uncomfortable that he had to leave.

"W-well, what was I supposed to do? Let him dwell with the thought that his mom would hurt him without someone knowing? That's it, I'm calling CPS." Carrie's mom said. She went to the phone and was about to pick it up, when Carrie ran over and grabbed it.

"Mom, don't. He's supposed to do things on his own, if he wants help, he'll ask for it." Carrie said. "If he wants to make things right with his mom, he will, but don't interfere. He can handle it himself." Carrie argued. Her mom put her head down in defeat. Carrie was right, Gumball is a big boy, he can make his own decisions.

"You're right Carrie." She said.

"I know." Carrie said hugging her mom. Her mom chuckled.

*The next day*

Gumball woke up, he realized it was school, but he also realized, he was an hour late, so he didn't bother going. He got up, got on the floor with his tail in the air and stretched(A/N:Imagine it like a cat waking up) accidentally purring. He was always embarrassed when he purred, even when no one was around. He got up off the floor, and walked downstairs and into the kitchen he looked in the cupboard.

"dried out grape bran, daisy flakes, Cocoa piffs." Gumball said reading off the names of the cereal that was available(Yes, I made the two names up that aren't daisy flakes, sue me. But please don't, it was just a metaphor.) He settled on Daisy flakes and went into the living room and turned on the T.V. He was watching it for a while and found a movie called, "Home Alone." He noticed at the beginning that the main character didn't have too good of a relationship with his mom. He continued watching it until it was finished. He saw how much the plot relates to him in some ways(A/N:Not all ways, but some minimal ways.) At the beginning, the character hated his mom, and at the end, was happy she came back, it got him thinking. Maybe he would give his mom another chance. _Maybe_.

He decided to take a walk, so he stepped outside, walks always cleared his head. As he was walking, he saw some people staring at him from the opposite side of the street and some stares on his side of the street. He definitely didn't look like he lived the **biggest** house on the street. He ignored it and kept walking. He was trying to decide whether or not he should go to his house, his _actual_ home, or just stay at the house he was currently in, it would be more fun to just stay where he was, but he knew he would have to go home sooner or later. So, he turned around and went back to the house, got in his car, and drove to his home as fast as he could(STUPID SPEED LIMITS!) He pulled up outside, and slowly walked up to his door. He paused before he grabbed the door handle, and opened the door. He walked inside and saw Anais and Darwin sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Gumball?" Darwin asked looking at him.

"No dude, a secret government official wearing my face, yeah, it's me." Gumball said sarcastically.

"Where were you in school today?" Anais asked him.

"I woke up late, decided not to go." Gumball said. "So where's mom?"

"In her room, she's just been sitting on her bed doing nothing." Anais said. Gumball nodded and walked to his mom's room. He opened the door and peeked inside.

"Mom?" Gumball whispered.

"Gumball?" Nicole said. Gumball opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him and turning on the light, he turned around and was almost knocked over when his mother ran up and hugged him. "Gumball, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been violent towards you. Please forgive me." Nicole said crushing him in a hug.

"M-mom... can't... getting crushed." Gumball said. Nicole lightened her grip on him.

"Sorry." Nicole said. "But Gumball, I was only mad because, well, I was worried."

"Worried?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, I saw how badly you were hurt when Carrie left, and I started hating her more and more for what she did. But when she came back, and you got back together with her, I was just so worried that she would pull you in close to her, and leave again. I don't want to think how badly you would have felt, so I was just trying to protect you." Nicole explained.

"Mom, I understand, but can you please give Carrie another chance? She's not leaving this time." Gumball said.

"Sure gummy-puss." Nicole said.

"Don't call me that mom." Gumball said. They both laughed, and Gumball walked out of the room while Nicole went back to bed and slept.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, sorry it took so long, got stuck. Again, Huge thanks to BlackAcez. Till next time. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well guys, it had to happen, the last chapter of this story. I really hope you enjoy the chapter, because it's the last. Please review, PM me of your thoughts, and thanks for following the story.**

It was a week later, in Gumball's house, an annoying buzzing sound was going off. It was Gumball's alarm. Tiredly he reached over and placed his hand on the snooze button. It stopped almost instantly and Gumball started to doze off again, but then he realized what day it was. He sat up instantly, and hit his had on the top bunk. He rubbed the sore spot and got out of his bed. He put on his clothes he saved for special occasions. He put on his black over shirt, a white shirt, and black shorts that went half way down his legs. He walked out of his room and went downstairs and ate breakfast. He then went to the bathroom to comb his fur. As he picked up the comb, he ran it through his fur making him purr like a cat. Unluckily for him, Darwin was standing behind him chuckling.

"Oh shut up, like you never, wait, what do fish do?" Gumball said.

"Nothing really, we just swim around." Darwin said polishing his head.

"Well, pfft, whatever." Gumball said. He combed his fur, went downstairs and met his mom.

"Well, it's the time we've been waiting for." Nicole said. She started tearing up.

"Mom, it's okay. It's just my graduation." Gumball said.

"But, none of us thought it would happen... so soon, I mean." Nicole said.

"Yeah, me neither." Gumball said. He hugged his mom and walked outside and waited for the bus.

*At Carrie's house*

Carrie woke up yet again before her alarm clock. She turned it off and got dressed. She wore a pink shirt and a skirt that went down just below her knees. She went downstairs and ate breakfast. She went back upstairs and bumped into her mom.

"Oh Carrie, you look great today, what's the occasion?" Her mom joked. She hugged her daughter.

"I finally get to leave that wretched place." Carrie said smiling. Her mom hugged her tighter and let her go to do her morning grooming thing. Carrie walked into her bathroom and took out her comb, she looked in the mirror, moved a piece of her hair with her finger, and put the comb back down. She smiled and walked out of her bathroom, down the stairs, and out her door and to the bus stop to wait for the bus.

*Back with Gumball*

The bus finally came and Gumball got on and took a seat in the back and waited for a while(Carrie's house was a few streets down) and finally got to the bus stop that Carrie waited at. When she got on, Gumball waved to her and she came over.

"Hey Gumball." Carrie said. Gumball gave her a kiss and Carrie sat and held Gumball's hand.

"Excited?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, we finally get to leave school." Carrie said.

"Yeah, but only to go to _another _four years of school." Gumball said.

"Well, I guess that is true." Carrie said thinking.

"Yeah it is." Gumball said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Carrie said jokingly.

"But you know I'm right." Gumball said.

"Yeah, I guess." Carrie said with a smirk.

The bus pulled up to the school and the students piled out. Gumball and Carrie went to the first class.

"Well little beasts, I mean, respected little beasts." The teacher said receiving a laugh from the class. "I can't keep you here much longer, so I guess we will just have to make the best of our last class. So, we are going to celebrate today." The class cheered. "So, free time until the end of class." The teacher finished. The students immediately went in their own groups, Gumball and Carrie as their own.

"So, this is it, huh? The end of high school, the best years of our lives, well, actually, I was only here for the end of the year." Carrie said, they both laughed.

"Yeah, what college were you planning on going to?" Gumball asked.

"Well, probably U.C Davis, what college were you planning on going to?" Carrie asked.

"Cal-arts university, I want to make my own cartoons." Gumball said.

"Sounds interesting." Carrie said. They continued to talk about their future plans. At long last the bell rang and they walked out of the classroom, the rest of the classes were just like the first one, they only had free time. Then, at long last, they got to the time of day for the graduation.

"Please, settle down, now, I would like to welcome you all to this years' graduates, I will call their names, they will come up, say what they want, take their diploma and walk to the side. Now, I would like to start with, Alan." The principal said. A balloon floated to the stage, he gave his speech, and went to the side with his diploma. "Carmen." The principal said. A cactus walked up, said some things(Mostly smart things) and walked to the side. This continued for a while, and finally, it got to Carrie. "Carrie." The teacher called. Carrie walked up on stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm Carrie Booregaurd, I would like to say, that I enjoyed the time I have spent here, every last minute. And as my parting words, I would like to thank the teachers for making it the best time." Carrie said, everybody cheered.

"Gumball." The principal said. Gumball walked up.

"Hello everyone, you all know me, all through high school, I was depressed, you all remember that, but then one certain someone made it all good. I plan to make my life better after high school, and I can't do that without someone by my side, everyone needs a partner, a companion if you will, so that's why I would like to say," Gumball turned and went over to Carrie and brought her on stage. He then got down on his knee. "Carrie Booregaurd, I would like to make my life companion you, will you marry me?" Gumball asked holding out a ring. Carrie was crying.

"Y-yes, I will." Carrie said. She hugged Gumball and the crowd cheered. They walked off stage hand in hand, knowing, that they would spend the rest of their life together.

**Horrible way to end it, I know, but the story does not end here, I will be making a _third_ sequel(sequel to the sequel) and I hope you are looking forward to it, this has been fun, but it had to end, and I hope the next will be as fun as this was, I bid you all ado, and this is fantom fiction officially closing this story. Good day.**


End file.
